Twist
by StraightLife116
Summary: discontinued...Life is picture perfect for Jordy, until one day her whole world changes. Watch as she adapts to a new family dynamic and travels through life. REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

OC's: Jordy, Emily, and more

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE superstars, if I did I'd be Vince. ;P I do own my oc's. :D

Synopsis: Mommy goes on Vacation comes home with a big surprise: a daddy.

Jordy was staring outside the window of her grandparent's house waiting for her mom's black escalade to pull into the yard. Emily Connor had been gone on vacation in Hawaii for a two week getaway with her coworkers. Jordy couldn't wait for her mom to get back so things could go back to normal. She hated having to deal with her overbearing grandparents who would constantly tell her what to do. They really weren't that bad, she just really wanted her mom. Emily and Jordy were for the most part inseparable. They did everything together. Two tomboys together against the world. That's how it had always been and how it always would be. There was the sound of an engine pulling into the driveway and Jordy squealed. "Mommy!" She screamed as she ran out the door. Jordy's long full black hair was bouncing as she headed towards driver's side of the car. The door opened and Jordy's mouth dropped. Who was this man?

"Jordy!" Jordy's eyes got big and she ran to her mother exiting the passenger side of the vehicle. She wrapped her small arms around her mother's slender frame.

"Mama, I missed you so much. I have so much to tell you. First there was the frog that Leon put in Granma's soup and then-"

"Woah, slow down baby, let Mama catch her breath. It's been a long trip you know." Jordy took a deep breath and nodded. She was so happy that things would go back to normal. "Let's go into the house and talk, I've got a big surprise for you." Jordy smiled and nodded. She took one look at the tall man and took off into the house with her overalls bouncing as she ran. "Jordy, sit down for Mama." Jordy did as she was told, the idea of a surprise was overwhelming her small eight year old frame.

"Ok." She noticed that her mom and the man were sitting very close together. "Mama, who's he?" Emily looked at the man and then at her daughter then smiled.

"Well Sweetie, that's what I wanted to tell you about. You remember when I went to St. Louis a few months ago for business?" Jordy nodded. "Well, I met a very wonderful man. We started dating and we kept it going for the last three months. What I'm trying to say is that my business trip to Hawaii was really a wedding and a honeymoon." She took a deep breath. "Sweetie, this is Randy, my husband." Jordy took a deep breath.

"You got married without me?" The hurt was evident in Jordy's voice. Emily sighed.

"Come here baby." Jordy walked across the living room and sat on her mother's lap. "You know I wanted you there, but you had school." Jordy frowned, she could've waited. Emily looked at the ground and took rapid deep breaths, she hated when she made her mother cry. It usually ended up in her having to use her inhaler.

"It's ok Mama, but if you get married again can I be there?" Both Randy and Emily laughed.

"She won't get married again if I have anything to say about it," Randy said. Jordy looked intently at Randy and then smiled.

"You're Randy Orton, from wrestling." Randy smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes I am, and you're Jordanna it's nice to meet you." Jordy smiled shyly and reached out her hand.

"It's Jordy please." Randy smiled and shook her hand back. "Mama, are we gonna get to have a house now?" They lived in a small apartment on the other side of town. Emily took a deep breath and glanced at Randy who smiled.

"Well Sweetie, since I live in St. Louis you and your mommy are going to move there with me." Jordy tried to hide her sadness. She didn't want to leave her friends and her grandparents even if they did drive her nuts. As usual, she tucked her emotions deep within inside of her.

"That sounds fun, do I get my own room?" Emily smiled at her child, she was trying so hard to be a grown up. Randy grabbed Jordy off of Emily's lap.

"Not only can you have your own room, but you can decorate it anyway you want. How about just you and I go shopping to get the stuff, would you like that?" Jordy took a deep breath, this guy would be her new daddy.

"Um, I guess that's ok, I won't spend too much money." Randy looked at Emily who seemed embarrassed and then back at Jordy.

"No Sweetie, it's ok. Trust me, we're not gonna go broke because I bought you some things." Jordy looked at him skeptically then smiled and nodded. "Can I have a hug?" Jordy smiled and gave him a hug causing Emily to start crying. Jordy shook her head.

"Mommy, you're such a crybaby." They all laughed, ready to begin their life as a new family.


	2. Chapter 2

Jordy woke up in her 'bedroom' after hearing a sudden clap of thunder. Right now it was pretty barren, but Randy had promised to take her shopping tomorrow. She glanced at her watch that was on the night stand and groaned, it was only 2 am. Jordy took a deep breath, she was wide awake now and there was no way that she could go back to sleep. Honestly, the room was too dark and big for her taste. Then there was the creaking of the branch against her window. She gasped as the lights flickered from the sudden clap of thunder. Jordy pulled her knees to her chest and took a deep breath. She wasn't supposed to leave her room, after bedtime if her mom had someone over. Did that apply to Randy? Jordy didn't want her mom to get mad at her, especially if it was over a guy. She started to cry, this was scary. Then another clap of thunder shook the house and she took off downstairs. Randy looked up and saw her flying down the stairs and smiled. He had forgotten how scared little kids could get. She ran into the kitchen and sat at one of the chairs with her head down. Randy got up and walked over towards the kitchen. "Jordy?" She looked up at him scared and began backing away from him.

"I'm uh, I'm sorry," she stammered. "I'll go back upstairs now." She made a move to get past him, but he stopped her and knelt down. He stroked her hair which was now in pigtails.

"It's ok, baby. Were you scared?" Jordy looked at the floor she hated to admit that she was scared. He pulled her close and rubbed her back. "It's just a storm, it will pass." Jordy nodded. She didn't know what to make of Randy. None of her mom's other 'friends' ever treated her like this. "You wanna go back to bed now?" Jordy didn't know what to say, that room was too scary and she wouldn't be able go to sleep. She looked at the floor. Randy picked her up in his arms. "How about we get you some milk and you watch TV down here with me?" Jordy looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't want to bother you." Randy laughed.

"You're my kid, you could never bother me. Now what do you say?" Jordy took a deep breath and nodded. Randy set her on the counter and watched her as she drank her milk. He grimaced at how nervous she looked. She was tense and glancing around every five seconds, what's wrong with her? He sighed. "Jordy, sweetie what's wrong, are you still scared?" Jordy looked away. "Please talk to me, I just want to help you if I can." Jordy looked into his eyes, there was something trustworthy about him.

"I can't say, Mama will get mad." Randy widened his eyes. She finished and hopped off the counter to place her glass in the sink. He frowned when she started washing it. He grabbed the glass out of her hand and set her back on the counter.

"We can wash that tomorrow." Jordy shook her head and hopped back off.

"No, I'm supposed to wash a dish that I use." Randy sighed and rolled his eyes. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the living room. "Please let me down so I can wash the glass. I'll get into trouble if I don't." Randy shook his head.

"Nope. You're gonna sit here with me and watch TV." Jordy sat back and pouted. It made Randy uneasy to see her pout like that over washing a glass. She wasn't a servant. He turned the TV down and turned to her. "Can you tell me the rules?" Jordy looked at him funny.

"Don't you know them?" Randy shook his head and pouted.

"Please tell me so I don't get into trouble too?" Jordy giggled at his silliness and shrugged.

"Ok, um when you use a dish you have to wash it. No going out without telling someone where you're going. Come straight home after school. Don't talk back. Clean up after yourself. No swearing. After bedtime no leaving your room." Randy listened intently as she rattled off the rules with the last one catching his attention.

"Why can't you leave your room after bedtime?" Jordy shrugged.

"Mama has guy friends over sometimes. She gets really mad if I come out when they're around." Randy sighed it was all clicking now.

"Is that why you were scared when I caught you in the kitchen?" She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, please don't tell Mama," she almost had tears in her eyes and it broke Randy's heart. He pulled her close.

"Jordy, that rule is no longer a rule ok?" Jordy's eyes got wide. "If you're scared or want a drink you come get it ok?" She just stared at him like a deer in the head lights. "You forget that I'm your new daddy, I make just as many rules as mommy." Jordy gave him a soft smile.

"Are you sure?" Randy nodded.

"If she says something, you tell her that I said it was ok." Jordy nodded shyly. This wasn't going to work. She lay back on Randy's chest and watched TV. A few hours later they were both fast asleep on the couch.

Emily Connor-Orton stretched as she woke up. She glanced over at Randy's side of the bed and noticed it was empty. He's probably watching TV, he does that sometimes because he's used to traveling late at night instead of sleeping. Slowly she got out of bed and hopped into the shower letting the water run over her small frame. Life was so good for her these days. Her job had let her transfer here, she had her special baby, and her new husband. God had been good. Life wasn't easy for her after Jordy was born, she had to scratch, claw, and fight to get where she was and she was determined to teach her daughter that same self sufficient no holds barred way of living.

Once out of the shower she pulled her hair into a tight bun and threw on jeans and a tank top ready to start the day. She walked down the hall into Jordy's room and looked around. It was empty. Panic set in and she quickly ran down the stairs. She took a deep breath when she saw Jordy asleep on Randy's chest. Warm sensations filled her body as she looked at the scene. She had finally found a daddy for her baby. She walked over and kissed Randy and pulled Jordy into her arms. "Good morning Babe." Randy stirred.

"A good morning it is." He stood up and stretched. "I got my two girls, I'm the luckiest man alive." Randy kissed Emily while Jordy scrunched her nose.

"I'm going to go and make us some breakfast while you go and a get a shower." Randy nodded.

"Then I'll take Jordy here to decorate her room and get some uniforms." Jordy sighed, she hated the idea of uniforms. Randy kissed Emily and pecked Jordy on the cheek before running upstairs.

"Morning Mama," Jordy said rubbing her eyes from her new perch on the counter. Emily walked over to her.

"You and I are going to talk, what did I tell you about leaving your room after I put you to bed?" Jordy's eyes got big.

"But Mama—"

"You know better don't you?" Jordy nodded and sighed, she knew that her mother wasn't going to care what Randy said. Emily walked to grab a pan when she noticed the glass in the sink. "Did you get a glass of milk too?" Jordy nodded slowly knowing what was coming next. "Come here." Jordy did as she was told and walked slowly to her mother. Emily looked into her daughters' eyes sternly. "You know I'm not a maid. You don't leave dishes in the sink and you don't disobey me. do you understand?" Jordy nodded slowly staring at the ground. Tears glistened in Jordy's eyes as she was being scolded by her mother. "No magazines or TV this weekend. Now grab a corner." Jordy nodded and stuck her nose in the corner by the fridge. She was crying because she was angry and because she was dumb. Dumb to be scared then come downstairs and angry because she had trusted Randy. The tears were itching her face but she didn't care. She was going to be there for at least eight minutes.

Randy walked into the kitchen and saw Jordy crying with her nose in the corner. It broke his heart, but he knew that she had to punished for disobedience, but what could she have done in the ten minutes that it took him to get dressed? He shrugged it off and walked behind Emily who was now preparing the eggs. "Hey babe," he said as he nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed it softly. They shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Have a good shower?" Randy nodded and pulled her even closer.

"It woulda been better if you were there." Emily blushed and motioned her head towards Jordy.

"Not with our baby in the room," she whispered. Randy nodded.

"Speaking of whom, what did she do?" Emily shrugged.

"She broke two rules and is now being punished." Randy groaned causing Emily to look at him.

"It wouldn't happen to be that she didn't wash her glass and that she was downstairs would it?" Emily's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah it would why?" Randy took a deep breath.

"I told her that she could wash the dish in the morning, she tried to tell me that she had to but I told her not to." He saw the irritation growing in Emily's eyes then spoke again. "I also told her that the no leaving your room after bedtime was no longer a rule," he whispered so Jordy couldn't hear. Emily shook her head and went back to making breakfast.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that." She sighed. "Jordy times up." Jordy wiped her eyes and then shot daggers at Randy with an evil glare catching Emily's attention. "You want to look like that you just earned yourself eight more minutes." Jordy stomped her foot and then turned back around.

"Let me handle this one," he said to Emily who nodded. Randy walked over towards Jordy. He knelt down in front of her and turned her around.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry I know you trusted me to not get you in trouble. I should have talked with Mommy first before I said those things." Jordy wasn't buying it.

"I told you I would get into trouble and you didn't listen." Randy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know Sweetie, I'm sorry. How bout I make it up to you today with some ice cream?" Jordy paused for a moment and then smiled.

"Ok." He picked her up into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Good, now that look you just gave me, I never want to see it again, is that understood?" She nodded while staring at the floor. "Good," he kissed her on the forehead, "Now go brush your teeth and get ready we're leaving after breakfast." He set Jordy down and she took off for the stairs. Randy turned to Emily who was finishing up breakfast.

"You shouldn't change rules Randy, they're in place for a reason." Randy sighed, first fight, ok let's do it.

"And you shouldn't treat her like she's an adult. She's eight, one dish left unwashed isn't going to killer her." Emily turned to face him.

"One dish turns into two, then three, then before we know it she's not washing any dishes or doing any chores. If we drill it into her now when she's a teenager there won't be any problems." Randy shook his head.

"It's not like she wasn't going to wash it, just later." Emily wiped her hands on the dishrag sticking out of her jeans.

"Look, I know you're new to this whole daddy thing, so why don't we just leave the discipline up to me?" Randy shook his head.

"No, she's _our_ child. I have a say too." He paused. "How about before we discipline her we sit down and agree on it first?" Emily hated the idea, but marriage was all about compromise. She nodded.

"I'll give it a try." Randy walked over and kissed her.

"That's all I ask." They went into a deep passionate kiss. Jordy walked in and sat down quietly waiting for them to finish. Emily turned to Jordy and smiled.

"Ready for breakfast?" Jordy nodded slowly still pouting from before. She was now wearing a blue tank top with her favorite pair of green overalls. They all sat down as the small square table with Randy at the head and Jordy on his left while Emily was on his right. "Jordy say grace please." Jordy bowed her head and clasped her hands.

"Dear God, thank you for this food that we're about to eat, thank Mama for making it, and Randy um Daddy uh Randy for buying it. Amen." Jordy quickly lowered her head, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to call him. There was a moment of awkward tension. It was Emily who spoke first.

"I'm sorry, I guess no one had the talk with her." Randy shook his head and smiled. He turned to Jordy.

"Who told you to call me daddy?" Jordy looked down at her eggs scared.

"Grandma." Randy took his large hand and lifted her chin.

"Do you want to call me daddy?" Jordy looked at her mother who was looking indifferent.

"I guess." Randy smiled.

"You guess? That's fine. Look, Sweetie, daddy or Randy is fine with me. Just please don't call me Mr. Orton." Jordy smiled and nodded.

"Ok." The rest of breakfast went by quickly and Randy grabbed Jordy into his arms and kissed Emily.

"We'll be back before four." Emily nodded and went upstairs as Randy carried Jordy out to his H2 Hummer. Once they were buckled in and driving down the road, he took a deep breath and glanced at Jordy who was staring at the floor fidgeting with her hands. He sighed, the kid was so skittish. They pulled into the furniture store and Randy grabbed Jordy's hand as they went to cross the street. Once inside the store he knelt down in front of her. "We're here for you. You like something bring it to me and we'll get it ok?" Jordy nodded, this was totally different than shopping with her mom. She really wasn't sure how to handle it. They walked around in the store for about ten minutes before Randy realized that Jordy wasn't looking at anything other than the floor. He stopped and he knelt down in front of her. "Don't you see anything you like?" Jordy looked away. Randy sighed. "What's wrong, are you scared?" Jordy nodded slowly. "Why, I told you to get what you want?" Jordy bit her lip. "Tell me what's wrong now," he said sternly. Jordy sighed.

"Mama always gives me a choice of two things. I'm not supposed to wander off and grab things off of shelves." Randy rolled his eyes, he and Emily were going to have a long talk. He grunted and then a weird thing happened. Jordy burst into tears and ran away. Randy's eyes grew large and he ran after her catching her quickly. He roughly pulled her into his arms and looked her dead in the eye.

"What has gotten into you?" Jordy was still crying as Randy carried her out of the store and sat on the bench in front of it. He saw how scared she was and felt bed for talking to her in such a harsh voice. He took a deep breath. "Please talk to me?" Jordy looked up and then started staring at her fidgeting hands.

"You grunted and I didn't want a spanking." Randy was utterly confused.

"What do you mean?" Jordy rolled her eyes, adults were supposed to know these things.

"Leon always grunted at me right before he spanked me. I didn't mean to make you mad I just didn't want a spanking." Randy's heart was breaking. He took a deep breath.

"Jordy, I love you. I want you to promise me something right now, if you're ever scared or confused that you'll come to me ok?" Jordy nodded. "I promise you that I won't ever spank you, ok?" She nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she wiped her tears. Randy smiled, but was fuming on the inside. Who the hell was Leon and why did he have Jordy so skittish?

"You ready to go back inside and try again?"Jordy nodded. Randy turned to walk down the aisle holding Jessie's hand. He noticed that she glanced up at him and then at a green clock with silver stars. "You want it?" Jordy nodded. "Well grab it then," he said smiling. Jordy let go of his hand and grabbed the clock and placed it into the cart. She smiled to herself as she had a few more things in the cart when Randy said they needed to look at beds. They walked around for a while and then she saw it. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was a black set of bunk beds with green racing cars all over it and a built in racing game with a steering wheel. She was totally mesmerized by it. Quickly she turned her head towards the other ones. Randy raised an eyebrow noticing her change. "Baby do you want that black one?" Jordy looked up at him and sighed.

"Yes sir." Randy looked down at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Jordy stared at the floor.

"It costs too much." Randy groaned, eight year olds shouldn't' be worrying about cost. He walked over and looked at the price tag: 1293. Randy smiled it was more than he wanted to spend, but it was way worth it. He called for a sales attendant and decided to do something special.

"Yes sir?"

"I would like to purchase this bed for my daughter and get her name engraved on it." The sales clerk nodded. Jordy looked up at Randy and beamed he looked down at her and winked.

"What would you like it to say?" Randy smiled.

"Jordy." Jordy looked up at Randy and grinned. He was so happy that he could afford to give her the finer things, but she had to know that this was a special treat. He knelt down in front of her. "This is something that you can get when you behave ok? I don't buy nice things for bad little girls." Jordy nodded.

"Yes sir, and thank you again." Jordy wrapped her arms around his neck causing Randy's heart to melt. One week as a dad and she already stole his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Jordy was laying in her new bed surrounded by the familiar comforts of her new room. She was glad to have Randy and her mom. It seemed that life would be even better than it had been in the last two years. Her Mom and Randy had come and set a new set of rules and they were at lot easier to work with. Now she was waiting for someone to come and say goodnight, she was starting school tomorrow. She looked up to see both her mom and Randy in walk into her room. They seemed really happy they were holding hands. Jordy sat up on her bed and looked at them. "Hey," she said softly. Randy grabbed a chair and pulled Emily onto his lap.

"Hey Kix, we've been thinking, how about if I take you to school tomorrow while your mom gets set up at work?" Jordy shrugged it didn't matter to her. She just wanted to get the first day over with.

"That's fine." Emily fidgeted uneasily on Randy's lap. Causing Jordy to wonder what was up.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emily shook her head and smiled. She walked over and sat on Jordy's bed and pulled her close.

"No Sweetheart, actually you've done everything right." Jordy looked at her mother with confused eyes. "See what we wanted to tell was that, since Mommy has changed her name we thought that you might like to change your name too." Jordy frowned.

"I wouldn't be Jordanna anymore?" Emily and Randy laughed. Randy got up and walked over and sat next to her on the bed then pulled her into his lap.

"Actually Kix, I wanted to give you my last name. That way you'd be my daughter legally and I'd be your daddy." Jordy looked at the ground for a while as Randy and Emily looked at each other holding their breath. She didn't know what to say, she heard her mother taking deep breaths, Jordy didn't want to stop her happiness.

"Ok, I'll take your last name. I always wanted a daddy anyways." Randy smiled and pulled her close.

"And now you've got one." Randy set Jordy down on her bed and pulled the covers backs so that she could get under the covers. He kissed her on the head and then walked out of the room. Emily came and sat on the bed next to Jordy and smiled.

"Which book do you want to read tonight?" Jordy shook her head.

"I'm too old to read books." Emily smiled, she loved how opinionated Jordy was. "So if Randy adopts me does that mean that I have to call him daddy?" Emily pulled her child close.

"Not if you don't want to. I think he would like it if you did, but you don't have to." Jordy nodded. "Jordy baby, I'm sorry for the other morning. I should have given you a chance to explain yourself before I punished you." Jordy looked at the green blanket covered with stars and moons.

"It's ok Mama." Emily smiled, Jordy was so sweet.

"Jordy, are you still scared of what happened with Leon?" Jordy turned away quickly causing Emily to take a deep breath. Randy had told her how skittish she was in the store and it was all her fault. Leon was her most recent boyfriend and he was a two faced liar. He was a saint in front of Emily, but he was the devil to Jordy. The least little thing got her hit or at worst locked in a closet. It was six months before she realized what was going on. That had been two years ago, but it broke her heart to know that she had failed her daughter. Jordy changed visibly from an extroverted fun loving child, to a skittish dreary mini adult. Emily's tears were coming in droves now, causing her breathing to rapidly intense. She gasped for air. Jordy looked at her mother with big eyes and jumped off of the bed and ran into her mom and Randy's room. Randy watched her in a panic look in the nightstand for her inhaler. She turned to Randy with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy! Mama can't breathe where's her inhaler?" Randy's eyes grew and then quickly ran into the bathroom and came out with her inhaler. He rushed into Jordy's room, where Emily was now staring at the floor trying to get air. Randy handed her the inhaler and watched her slowly return to normal breathing. By this time Jordy was practically crying on Randy's shoulder. Emily finally got her breathing back to normal and wiped her eyes. She walked over to Jordy and pulled her out of Randy's arms.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not special." She was stroking Jordy's hair. "I'm ok Sweetie, see?" Jordy looked at her and nodded. Although it made her feel better to know that she was fine, it still always scared her when her mother had these attacks. What if she didn't get to her in time? Jordy pushed the thought of her mind. Mama would always be here. Jordy stayed perched on her mother's shoulder for a few more minutes before Emily put her to bed. Emily kissed her.

"Goodnight Mama," she said yawning. Emily smiled and walked out of the room leaving Randy there. He sat down.

"You're really a brave little girl, Kix." Jordy smiled. "I'll bring you something from the show tomorrow, would you like that?" Jordy nodded. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Kix."

"Night, Daddy." Randy turned around to see her smiling at him and then turn over. Daddy? He liked how that sounded.

Alright guys it was a bit of a short chapter, but wait till you see what happens next. As always reviews and ideas are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Eight months later

Jordy was sitting at the kitchen counter working on her math homework, well supposed to be working on her math homework. She couldn't' focus on her homework because she was so excited. Then she heard it. "I'm home!" Jordy jumped off the chair and broke for the front door.

"Daddy!" Jordy ran into his arms. She hadn't seen him in three weeks because of the European tour and she had missed him terribly. Although on the plus side, it was like old times with her and her mom sleeping in the same room and watching movies together. Randy held her tight in his arms and picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Kix, you miss me?" Jordy nodded and buried her face in his neck. Randy walked her back into the kitchen where he found the babysitter cooking dinner.

"Hi, Mr. Orton, I'm glad to see that you made it back safely." Randy nodded.

"Thanks, it's so good to be home. How has my girl here been?" Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Very good, she hasn't been any trouble." Jordy exhaled she didn't know about the fight. Randy looked at the blonde haired teenager and smiled.

"Hey, how about I let you go home early tonight and give you tomorrow off?" The young girl smiled.

"Really, thank you Mr. Orton that's awesome." She practically ran out the door as she said, "See you on Thursday." Randy laughed as he watched her get into her car and leave. He looked at Jordy and smiled.

"Were you a good girl while I was gone?" Jordy looked at him and then buried her head into his shoulder. Randy frowned and set her on the counter. "What did you do?" Jordy lowered her head, she didn't want to tell him about what the kids had said. "Jordanna." Jordy sighed, whole names were never good.

"I um," she sighed and reached for her backpack in the chair next to her and she handed Randy the letter. He read it then his eyebrows furrowed.

"You poured paint on someone and you got into a fight?" Jordy sighed and nodded.

"I didn't mean to, it's just the kids were saying mean stuff about you and Mama and I didn't like it. Then Philip said…" She stopped she didn't want to tell him that. Randy took her face in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"What did he say?" Jordy looked down at her white Nikes that she wore to school. "I'm not going to ask again." Jordy took a deep breath.

"They're bad words. I can't say em." Randy took a deep breath, patience.

"If you say them I won't get upset, I just need to know what he said so I can deal with it." Jordy nodded.

"He said that you weren't my real daddy and that I was a bastard because I don't know my real daddy. He said Randy Orton couldn't have a half n-ger for a child." Randy chewed the inside of his jaw. Who is this kid? Tomorrow morning, he and Emily would go and see the principal.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I know it's bad to let people hurt me with words." Randy sighed, Emily was making her too hard too soon.

"It's ok baby, sometimes we can't help it if people hurt our feelings. We can only forgive them." Jordy nodded but continued to bore a whole into her shoe.

"Daddy I'm sorry I threw paint on Kayla and I'm sorry I punched Philip." Randy nodded.

"I know Sweetie, why did you throw paint on Kayla?" Jordy grunted, she didn't like Kayla.

"Because she said mama was a whore," she said matter of factly with no remorse. Randy shook his head. He was proud of her for sticking up for her family. He probably would have done the same thing. It took everything he had not to laugh at her coldness. "Daddy, do we have to tell Mama?" Randy smiled at her and nodded. Jordy jumped off the counter and began walking to her room.

"Whoa there roadrunner, where are you going?" Jordy shrugged nonchalantly.

"To my room, Mama's going to be mad." Randy sighed, he knew it was true. He walked over to her.

"You don't want to help Daddy make dinner?" Jordy shook her head slowly. Randy sighed she was too smart for her own good. He watched Jordy walked slowly to her room. He turned and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

A few hours later Emily tiptoed into the house and wrapped her arms around Randy's waist. "Hey babe." They sunk into a deep passionate kiss. "Mhm, I missed that." Randy smiled and pulled her close.

"I missed you so much." Emily smiled and set her briefcase on the counter, then noticed the open letter and read it. Her face scrunched up. Randy turned from the stir-fry and looked intently at her.

"She's going to get it." Randy shook his head and took her by the hand leading her over to the table.

"Let's talk about this." Emily shook her head.

"What is there to talk about, she threw paint at a kid and beat up another. This is an open and closed case." Randy smiled, he loved it when she went attorney on him.

"Actually no its not. She got into the fight because kids were teasing her and call you and her names." Emily's eyebrows rose. "They called you a whore and her a n-ger." He winced as he said it. Emily seemed to soften.

"Yeah you're right, but she still has to be punished." Randy nodded.

"I agree, I think one week without TV would suffice." Emily laughed, he was so sweet.

"She has you wrapped around her finger. You've been letting her off too easily." Randy took that as an insult.

"And you're being too hard on her. She's just a baby." Emily rolled her eyes.

"No she's not a baby, she's an eight year old girl who knows right from wrong. Besides she isn't allowed to watch TV during the week some punishment that would be." Randy groaned that was true. "I don't want her thinking this is ok. We have to nip this in the bud. Plus her attitude is getting way too bold." Randy sighed.

"I like her spunk, it gives her flavor." Emily stood up.

"Randy don't you see? You're spoiling her. She does things she knows are wrong because she knows that you'll get her out of trouble. You know what she told Sarah last week after she caught her swearing?" Randy rose his eyebrows. "She said that it doesn't matter what she says because her daddy won't let her get into trouble." Randy groaned. She was right, he was spoiling her.

"Fine, what are we going to do?" Emily took a deep breath and sat back down.

"You're going to ground her." Randy looked at her incredulously.

"I'm what?" Emily smiled, at least she knew that he loved her far beyond belief.

"You heard me. We have to be a single unit, if she thinks one of us is weaker than she will exploit it. It will be her first real punishment and it needs to come from you." Randy groaned.

"I can't do it, she's just too sweet. Can't you do it?" Emily sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll be the bad parent yet again so you can go on buttering her up with gifts and ice cream parties," she said as she walked away. Randy sighed and turned the stir fry off. He took a deep breath and ran up the stairs.

"Em!" She turned around just outside of Jordy's door. He grabbed her hand. "I'll do it, but I'll do it after dinner before I put her to bed." Emily nodded and hugged Randy.

"We have new neighbors that have son about Jordy's age, I invited over for dinner tonight. I know you're tired, but they just got settled and-" Randy silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"Doesn't matter who's here for dinner, because I can't wait for desert." Emily giggled and walked into the bed room to change. Randy peeked in on Jordy who was sitting on her bed playing with her race cars. "You know you shouldn't be in here playing." Jordy looked up and nodded. She turned the game off and sat in her chair on the floor.

"Daddy, am I going to get spanked?" Randy shook his head and scooped her into his arms resting her on his hip.

"Kix, I told you that I would never hit you, but you are going to be punished." Jordy dropped her head, and laid it on his shoulder. Randy's heart melted. This kid was good. Jordy knew she was in for something big and didn't like it one bit. He was supposed to be her friend. How could he betray her like that? Randy glanced and noticed how dirty the room was. "Your room shouldn't be this dirty. You need to clean it." Jordy shrugged.

"It's my room." That caught Randy's attention. Her mouth was getting out of control. He shot her a look and then she lowered her head. "Sorry." Randy set her down and walked towards the door.

"Come set the table for dinner." Jordy followed him down the stairs and set the table for three. Randy turned around and smiled. "Can you set it for three more please?" Jordy looked up at him.

"Why it's just us?" Randy looked at her.

"Because we have guests." Jordy nodded and set the table for three more. He heard the door bell ring and opened it. "Hi, I'm Randy and this is my daughter Jordy." They all shook hands as they walked into the house.

"This is my wife, Susan, I'm George, and that's my son Tristan." They smiled as they walked into the dining room where Emily was already sitting. They greeted each other.

"Jordy can you say grace please?" Jordy wasn't in the best mood.

"I said it last night." Emily resisted the urge to strangle her child, she went to speak but Randy beat her to it.

"And you'll say it again tonight," he said sternly.

"But Daddy—" He cut her off.

"Now, and no desert." Jordy glared at him and then and said grace. The table was set up with Randy and Emily sitting next to each other while George and Susan sat across from them and next to each other with the kids sitting at the counter eating.

"So Jordy what school do you go to?" She shrugged.

"Walter Reed." Tristan nodded.

"That's where I'm going. I start tomorrow. Are the kids there mean?"

"Only sometimes." They got to talking and it turns out that they both liked the same things. With the exception of Tristan being a John Cena fan. Tristan was eating his apple pie alamode desert while Jordy picked at her carrots. She hated carrots. Tristan leaned in and whispered to her.

"I'll share, but we gotta be sneaky." Jordy smiled and nodded. She was so happy to have a good friend for once.

"You're a good best friend," she said between bites. She looked up to see a scowling Emily. Her eyes grew large. Emily took her plate from her.

"You know better, we'll talk about this after dinner." She smiled as she turned to Tristan. "I know you're trying to be nice, but please don't give her anymore ok?" Tristan nodded.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Orton." She smiled and sat back down.

"Jordy, um I'm sorry," he whispered. Jordy shook her head.

"It's my fault. We still friends?" Tristan smiled and nodded. Jordy was still angry, she'd show her mom. "I have the coolest race car bed, do you want to see it?" Tristan nodded.

"Daddy, can I go and show Tristan my room, please?" Randy looked at Emily who shook her head.

"No Kix, not tonight maybe another time." Jordy glared at him and turned to Tristan.

"Dads suck," she said quietly. Tristan rubbed her back.

"It's ok, I can come over after school and stuff since we live so close. You can show me tomorrow." Jordy nodded and smiled.

"Oh yeah." She was still angry with Randy. She heard the plates shuffling and the adults moving.

"Jordy, can you clear the table please?" Jordy looked at Randy and crossed her arms.

"Leave me alone." Randy looked at her incredulously and gritted his teeth. Emily grabbed his hand.

"What did you say to me, Jordanna Orton?" Jordy looked him square in the eye.

"Shut up and leave me alone." That was it, Randy walked across the room and grabbed her into his arms.

"Goodnight," he said as he carried Jordy into her room and closed the door. Randy set her down and pointed towards the bed. "What was that?" Randy's face was bright red and Jordy gulped, she'd really don't it now.

"I'm uh sorry," she said as she burst into tears. Randy's heart broke, how did Emily expect him to do this? He could barely stop himself from crying. He gently picked her up and rubbed her back.

"Ssh baby, ssh." Jordy was still crying as she rested her head on Randy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't be mad at me." Randy sighed, this Leon guy had really messed her up. He continued to rub her back soothingly, but as he realized nothing would sooth her he decided to try to a new method. Quietly he began to whistle like a bird. At first Jordy stopped crying to hear it, then she started giggling. She looked at Randy and he tickled her stomach. Again she started to giggle. Randy sat down on her bed and placed on his knee.

"Kix, you don't ever have to worry about me hitting you. Never, got it?" She nodded slowly. "Are you ok now?" She nodded happily. Then before she knew what happened she was on her feet staring at the Viper in his blue eyes. "Don't you ever let me catch you talking to any adult that way." Jordy nodded and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Randy sighed, everything seemed to make her cry. "Do you understand me?" Jordy nodded through the blurriness that her tears caused. "Alright, you are grounded."

"What's that?" She sniffled.

"Um, you're going to come straight home from school and come right up here for the rest of the week. You'll have Sarah help you with your homework and then right back up here. I'm taking all of your toys." Jordy's tears quickened, what would she do for fun? "You know why you're being punished?" Jordy nodded her head.

"Cause I got in trouble at school and didn't' respect you and Mama." Randy nodded.

"That's right, next time you want to do either of those things remember this week and how unfun it will be." She nodded. Randy stood up and put her in bed then kissed her forehead. "I don't want to hear another for the rest of the night." Jordy was still crying as she said.

"Yes Randy." That caused Randy to stop dead in his tracks. She just called him Randy? He turned to look at her.

"Why did you just call me Randy?" Jordy shrugged.

"Cause you don't love me anymore." Randy gasped, what is she talking about?

"What? Why would you say that?" Jordy looked at him and turned over. Randy shook his head. "Answer me, why would you say that I don't love you?" Jordy rolled over and looked him in his eyes.

"Cause you punished me. You're supposed to be my friend." Randy was so confused.

"Mommy punishes you?" Jordy shook her head.

"Mommy's not my friend, you were." Randy groaned, he gently sat her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm your daddy. We can still be friends, but you have to know that I won't stand for bad behavior." Jordy looked at him.

"You can't be my friend and my daddy at the same time. It won't' work." Randy sighed, he supposed she was right.

"How about this, instead of being friends we can be a daddy and a daughter who still have fun together?" Jordy looked at him.

"Does that mean you're going to act like a daddy all the time?"

"What does that mean?" Jordy rolled her eyes.

"It means that you will keep punishing me instead of holding me when I cry." Randy's heart was breaking, she was so confused.

"Jordy, I punish you because I love you and I'll always hold you when you cry. You're my little girl." He paused. "I may put you in timeout, or send you to your room, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. If I didn't punish you, how would you act?" Jordy looked at him. "Bad right?" Jordy took a deep breath and nodded. "Look, if I didn't love you would I be sitting here explaining this to you?" Jordy smiled at him, he had a point there.

"So you promise no matter how bad I get, you'll always love me?" Randy smiled and nodded.

"I'll love you even if you rob a bank or steal a car." Wow, Jordy thought, that's bad. She smiled at Randy.

"Ok." Randy picked her up to lay her back down. "Daddy?" He looked at her. "I'm sorry I was bad." Randy smiled and nodded. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Kix," he said as he turned the light out and closed the door.

Jordy and Tristan were sitting on the wall outside of Walter Reed waiting for Sarah to pull into the parking lot so that they could go home. Their parents had decided that they could alternate weeks paying Sarah and have both kids come home together. They both loved that they could hang out pretty much all day every day. They were looking at a car magazine, when they heard the familiar sound of a Philip. They both groaned as he snatched the magazine out of her Jordy's hands.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Jordy looked at Tristan who was clearly annoyed.

"Give it back." Tristan was a little taller than Jordy with short spiked up black hair and an earring in his left ear lobe. His skin was tan and he had freckles on his long skinny arms. He had black squared glasses on his face and moved slightly as he glared at Philip. Philip shifted slightly as Tristan looked down at him.

"This has got nothing to do with you Trist, this is between me and Jordy. The little half breed couldn't keep her mouth shut and I got a whippin' because of her." Tristan looked at Jordy who shrugged.

"So, you shouldn't be calling people names. I think you should apologize to her." Philip scoffed at the notion.

"No way." Jordy watched shocked from the sidelines as Tristan quickly had Philip in a hold and was twisting his arm behind his back.

"Tell her your sorry." Philip groaned and shook his head. "I could break your arm off," Tristan said twisting it further. Philip screamed.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Tristan wasn't satisfied.

"For what?"

"For calling you names, I won't say them again." Tristan smiled and pushed Philip and sent him sprawling onto the concrete. Tristan ran by Jordy grabbed his bag and took off running, she quickly followed him to Sarah's car. They dove into the back seat with broad smiles.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Jordy asked buckling her seatbelt. He shrugged.

"I take taekwon do." Jordy smiled.

"I wanna take it." Tristan beamed.

"That would be so cool. You can ask your parents when you get home tonight." Jordy nodded. They talked playfully as they went into the house only to be greeted by the groaning of two grown men playing halo.

"Daddy!" Jordy screeched as she ran across the room. Randy grabbed her and held her tightly.

"Hey Kix, did you miss me?" Jordy smiled as he held her tightly.

"You say that every time you come home." Randy smiled and kissed her cheek before setting her down. Meanwhile Tristan was standing in the doorway staring at John Cena sitting on the couch. Randy and Jordy laughed.

"Daddy, Tristan saved me from Philip today." Randy raised his eyebrow at her. "Philip stole my car magazine and called me a name, so Tristan twisted his arm and threw him on the ground." John and Randy laughed. Randy walked over to Tristan who was still gawking at Cena.

"Well, thank you for helping my baby." Tristan shook his hand and continued to stare. Jordy walked over to him.

"Trist, you're drooling," Tristan didn't seem to hear. John got up and walked over toward them. He knelt down in front of them.

"Hey guys." Jordy smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Uncle John, he's a huge fan of yours." John smiled.

"Oh really, do you think he'd want my hat?" Jordy giggled as John tickled her and then placed his hat on Tristan's head.

"Thanks for helping my niece." Tristan smiled.

"You're um welcome Mr. Cena." John smiled.

"It's John, little dude." Tristan smiled.

"Thanks John." Jordy shook her head.

"Let's play the game. I can't wait to beat you guys at racing," she said dragging Tristan towards the couch. They all sat down and luckily Tristan began to relax around John began to enjoy the game. They played for an hour or so before Randy sent them into the kitchen to start on their homework. Finally Randy walked Tristan home and got started on dinner.

"Uncle John, when are you going home?" Jordy was trying to distract him from her math homework so she didn't have to do it again. He smiled and looked up at her.

"You rushin' to get me away?" Jordy shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, just wonderin'." John smiled.

"You missed your favorite uncle didn't you?" Jordy laughed.

"Yep, I miss Uncle Jeff lots." Randy laughed as John walked over and started tickling her. He was happy to see his once skittish daughter act like a normal child filled with attitude. He glanced at the clock. 6:05 Em was never later than 5:30 and her cell was picking up. Randy turned back to the chicken that he was cooking, he wouldn't worry.

Forty-five minutes later and still no Em. Now Randy was in full blown panic mode. He had called her job and she left over two hours ago. Traffic? Yeah that's it its traffic. He sighed, and glanced at Jordy who was sitting on John's lap telling him about her favorite car. He jumped when the phone rang. "Emily baby where are you?" His heart sank when it wasn't her.

"Is this Mr. Orton?"

"Yes this is he."

"Mr. Orton I'm sorry to inform you that your wife a Ms. Emily Orton was involved in a ten car pile up on the highway this afternoon." Randy felt his heart stop inside his chest as he gasped for air causing Jordy and John to look at him. John sensing something was wrong sent Jordy up to her room.

"Is she ok?" His voice was breaking as he gripped the phone tightly.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Orton she passed away at 6:13 pm." Randy dropped the phone and collapsed to the floor. John walked over to Randy and held him.

"Dude what's wrong?" Randy shook his head with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"She's gone," he gasped out. John quickly understood and did everything he could to comfort his heartbroken friend.

Jordy walked downstairs and peeked around the corner. She hated not knowing what was going on. When she saw Randy on the ground crying she knew something was horribly wrong. "Daddy?" Randy just shook his head and opened his arms. Jordy walked into them crying not needing words to explain to her what happened. She just knew life would never be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Jordy was sitting in her room, staring out the window. Randy stared at her little frame that had visibly changed in the last two weeks since watching her mother be lowered into the ground. He was really worried about her, because she wasn't talking to anyone other than Tristan. Slowly he walked up behind her, they needed to talk. He picked her up and set her on his lap. "Jordy we need to talk." She slowly turned her head and looked at him.

"Sweetie, you know I love you right?" Jordy nodded her head. "You know that I have to go back to work right?" Jordy nodded she knew what was coming next. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and start crying. It was breaking Randy's heart, to know she was hurting and not being able to do anything about it. He sighed and rubbed her back. "Baby, please talk to, can you tell me what's wrong?" Jordy didn't move she just kept her face buried in Randy's neck. They sat there both crying for another hour until Jordy fell asleep. Randy gently set her down and got up to leave the room. She grabbed his t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. "What's wrong?" She pointed towards the bed. He nodded and crawled in next to her. It was quite comedic to see Randy try and squeeze his six foot five inch frame into a bed made for a small child, but he did just to please his daughter. He waited until she was totally asleep before quietly tip toeing out of the room. He sat on the bed and laid his head in his hands. The pain that he was feeling from losing Emily made him sad, but it was compounded by not knowing how to help Jordy. She wouldn't talk, she was barely eating, and she was sleeping erratically. He groaned as he attempted to fight back tears. He lay back on the bed resting his head against his bent shoulder and fell asleep.

Two hours later he was awoken to a blood curdling scream he jolted up immediately he took off toward Jordy's room only to have her meet him in his doorway. She was crying and had tears already running down her face. Randy reached down and picked her up. "Kix, what's wrong?" She frantically wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy you left!" Randy sighed. "I thought you were gone too." He closed his eyes quickly to push the tears away. He rubbed her back and sat down on the bed. He waited until she had stopped crying before he spoke.

"Sweetie, look at me." Jordy took a deep breath and did so. "I'm not going to ever leave you."

"Mama did." Randy sighed.

"Yes she did, but you know what? She's still here with you." Jordy looked around confused, Randy smiled. "Know she's always in your heart and in your memory."

"But it hurts Daddy."

"I know it hurts, Baby. I hurt too." That seemed to catch Jordy's attention.

"You hurt?" He nodded and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Yup, she was my favorite lady in the whole world. I loved her with all my heart." Jordy smiled at that and nodded. "And you know what? You were her favorite baby." Jordy smiled, Randy sensing this was helping continued. "I was nervous about being a daddy to you, but the way that she talked about you let me know you were someone special. She talked about you to anyone who would listen. On our first date you were all she could talk about." Randy smiled and Jordy giggled.

"She talked about me?" Randy nodded. "I miss her Daddy." Randy sighed.

"I know baby." He reached over on the nightstand and pulled out her locket with a picture of them together last Christmas. He unclasped it and placed it around Jordy's neck. "Now, she's always close to you and right next to your heart." Jordy smiled.

"Thanks Daddy." Randy was smiling, he was so happy that she was talking again.

"Jordy can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Why would you only talk to Tristan?" She lowered her head, she knew that one day he would ask.

"I saw you crying for Mama and I didn't want to say something to make you sad. Tristan didn't get sad." Randy took a deep breath.

"Baby, you're right I was sad, but I'm a big boy I can handle it if you want to talk about your mom. I don't ever want you to forget her." Jordy nodded and yawned, Randy smiled. "Ok, let's get you to bed." Jordy shook her head.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Randy smiled.

"How can I deny my princess a request?" Jordy smiled climbed into the bed and within minutes she was out. Randy took a deep breath, he'd never planned on getting married and now he was a widower with an eight year old child.

OK, guys lemme know…sorry its super short. BTW thanks for all the dope reviews. Oh and check out my page to see what Jordy looks like. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Jordy took a deep breath as she readied herself to begin her last exercise for her green belt test in taekwondo. She had only been practicing for a few months, but her private lessons and Tristan's help had expedited the process. A few moments later, she was on her knees receiving her belt. Smiling broadly Jordy ran over to the Kents and smiled broadly. "You did great Jordy!" Tristan gave her a hug.

"Thanks Trist." The Kents and Randy worked it out where she would stay at their house for the three days that Randy had to work so that when he was home the transition would be smooth for everyone involved. Vince allowed Randy to cut down his house shows so every other week he got to be home four days a week instead of three. Jordy was so proud of herself as they walked back to the Kents's car.

"Jordy I'm sure you made your dad proud." Jordy smiled up at her.

"She sure did." Jordy's eyes got big as she saw Randy standing there.

"Daddy!" She ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow. "When did you get here?" Randy set her on her feet.

"Um right before you showed them your Orton amazingness." Jordy smiled.

"You saw the whole thing?" He nodded.

"And you did so good, baby." Jordy was bedside herself with happiness. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Later that night Randy decided to treat her to her favorite restaurant for dinner. Jordy was thrilled to have her dad all to herself. She was chatting away about her day and the test. Randy just sat back and admired her, she was so beautiful and looked just like Emily. He took a deep breath, he missed her so much. He was broken out of his trance by Jordy staring at him. "What's wrong Kix?" She shrugged.

"Um can I ask you something?" Randy's eyebrows furrowed this had to be serious. He nodded. "Well, I really like taekwondo, but there's this gym downtown and I wanted to join that one." Randy nodded.

"Ok, that sounds good to me. Do they teach another martial art?" Jordy took a deep breath.

"Well actually, they teach mixed martial arts." Randy's smile dropped.

"No." Jordy slumped in her chair and started staring at her mashed potatoes. She sighed, she really wanted to try it.

"Daddy, please? I just want to try it." He shook his head and chewed a piece of steak.

"No, it's too dangerous. A lot of those kids don't know the right technique and you could end up hurt. Not going to happen." Jordy sighed and slumped into her seat even further. She knew better than to push the issue, she could try again later.

Randy smiled to himself as he carried Jordy into her room. Who knew that being a parent could be so rewarding? He had a great kid, and she was turning into a fiery little nine year old. He laid her down onto her bed and stepped out. As he was approaching her door he noticed a brochure sticking out of her backpack. He gently pulled it out and smiled. It was from Franco Mixed Martial Arts. Randy took the brochure with him and walked towards his room. He sat on the bed and flipped through it. He turned to the page for children. His mind was slowly changing as he carefully read the guidelines for the children's class. He sighed when he read it: No sparring until after six months of training on technique. Randy rubbed his cleanly shaven head and placed the brochure on his nightstand. He might as well let her try it out.

Randy chuckled as Jordy shuffled her eggs around on her plate. She was seriously peeved at him for saying no to trying mixed martial arts. Randy shook his head at his daughter, she was too adorable sitting over there pouting. "Jordy, since you're done eating go grab a jacket we're going out." Jordy looked up at him and nodded. She ran upstairs and grabbed her neon green and blue track jacket, while Randy cleared the breakfast plates.

"Ready Daddy," she said running towards the Hummer. Randy set the alarm and followed her outside. She was staring out the window rubbing her mom's locket. He reached over and grabbed her small hand.

"I'm glad that you're my daughter." Jordy turned her head and smiled at him, while still rubbing the locket.

"I'm glad you're my daddy too," she paused. "even if you won't let me try mixed martial arts." Randy smiled. He might as well see why she wanted to try it so bad.

"Why do you want to do it so bad? What's wrong with taekwondo?" Jordy shrugged.

"I don't know, I just feel like I want more." Randy smiled and pulled the car into a parking lot.

"Well, I guess maybe you can get more." Jordy looked at him confused, Randy just smiled and pointed towards the building out the window. Jordy gasped and smiled. Franco Mixed Martial Arts it read.

"Thank you Daddy." Randy smiled as he watched his daughter beam. As they exited the truck and walked towards the building he felt a warm breeze. He smiled, I'm glad you think I'm doing the right thing babe, he thought. Slowly he opened the door and glanced down at Jordy who was in awe as she watched everyone work out. Randy smiled, she was definitely going to be passionate about this. As they walked towards the front desk they were greeted by a young blacked haired teenage girl who looked to be about sixteen years old. She shook Randy's hand and smiled at Jessie.

"Hi my name is Kyren Franco, can I assist you with anything?" Randy smiled.

"Um yes, actually my daughter here would like to sign up for a class, but I want a little more information before I agree to it." Kyren laughed amused.

"Sure thing, sir. Well, our children's program is very safe. We only allow grappling and basic holds for the first six months of training or until they can pass our proficiency test. That test takes the students through the basics making sure they have proper technique. Once they pass that course then we move into full fledge mixed martial arts along with full contact sparring. All sparring matches are supervised by two adults and pads are worn. We do everything possible to ensure safety of your child." Randy smiled and nodded. Jessie was grinning ear to ear, it looked like he would say yes.

"She was previously taking taekwondo that was very big on discipline, will there be a similar atmosphere here?" Kyren motioned for them to take a seat. She nodded.

"Yes sir, we have a very strict code of conduct. We call it the 'stripe of honor' system. It entails each of our students signing and abiding by the rules. These rules apply to both here and school. Failure to comply causes consequences which include pushups, cleaning mats, taking out the trash, temporary suspension from the class, or suspension of ability to move up rank." Randy raised his eyebrows, they were very serious. "Also I'm not sure if you'd be interested but we have an afterschool tutoring program and we even pick them up from school." Randy liked this more and more with every sentence. He looked over at Jessie who was still smiling broadly.

"What do you think Jordy?" he nudged her with his elbow knowing full well what she wanted to do. "Ok," he said shaking Kyren's hand, "I do believe you have a new student." Jordy smiled grew even larger.

"Alright, I'll go and get Mr. Karlos, he likes to meet all new students." Randy nodded and Kyren walked off.

"You sure about this?" Jordy nodded vigorously and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much Daddy." Randy's heart melted, she was the sweetest child ever and yet she wanted to learn to pummel people. A Hispanic man of about forty with short hair walked toward them extending his hand.

"I'm Karlos Franco, it's nice to meet you," he said looking Randy in the eye.

"Randy Orton, and this is my daughter Jordy." Karlos smiled and knelt down on her level.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jordy." Jordy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." Randy smiled down at her, she was so perfect. Karlos looked surprised.

"Well I must say that you are a first, it's very rare that someone gives me a good firm handshake, looks me in the eye, and says_ yes sir._" Jordy beamed with pride. "I have no problem believing that you'll excel here. How old are you?"

"Nine." Karlos smiled.

"Nine huh? Wow, well guess what? You look like a green belt to me am I right?" Jordy nodded curiously.

"Yes sir." Karlos laughed.

"Well, because you're a green belt I'm going to put you in my intermediate children's class. You should be able to move up rank within the next three months." Jordy gasped. "Would you like that?" she nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir." Karlos smiled.

"Ok, how about you go and see my daughter Kyren over there, she'll get you set up with the uniforms and schedules." Jordy smiled and walked away. Karlos stood up and faced Randy. "I know that you're probably nervous about your daughter trying this out, but I work very hard to make sure that every child stays safe and happy while in here." Randy smiled.

"I really appreciate that." Karlos nodded.

"Dude, I have a little girl too, I know it's scary but trust me it will be well worth it. She's going to come out of here able to defend herself, having great confidence, and hopefully a bunch of friends." Randy smiled and shook Karlos' hand.

"You really put my mind at ease." Karlos nodded.

"Oh and by the way, thank you for slapping the Miz." Randy chuckled.

"You caught that?" Karlos smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for someone to do that for years." Randy smiled and looked down at Jordy who had just reappeared at his side still grinning from ear to ear.

"Ready Kix?" Jordy nodded and followed Randy out the door carrying with her shorts and schedule. She had a feeling that this day would change her life.

Yeah, I know not very eventful, but vital in the grand scheme of things. As always, ideas are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Jordy quickly changed back into her tapout shorts and muscle shirt. These days she was frequenting her baggy fight shorts and t-shirts over her patented overalls. She was now a lean 5'2 with short black hair that was always pulled into a ponytail. Jordy walked into the hallway with her hoodie over her head hoping to avoid the ridicule that had started to become more frequent these days. As she made it to her locker to get her fifth period books she felt the door slam quickly on her hand. She dropped the books and cradled her hand in pain.

"Hey half breed." Jordy groaned as she recognized the voice. Slowly she got to her feet cradling her bruised hand. She closed her locker slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to walk away only to be followed. "Look guys she's trying to ignore us." Jordy shook her head, she really didn't' want to deal with this anymore.

"Kiss off," she said through gritted teeth. That was when he felt herself be shoved against a set of lockers. She dropped her bag and eyed Philip and his pack of mindless jocks. She sighed. Times had definitely changed in the last two years. Instead of Tristan and her spending every waking moment together, they were now seeing each other only at dinner. Once she started with Franco MMA, they picked her up for those three days that Randy was gone and she trained until the bus dropped her off just before dinner. At first it was cool, but in the middle of last summer he started playing football and basketball for the school and she was totally left out of the loop. Jordy looked around for Tristan hoping desperately that he would help, but she didn't see him. Philip chose that exact moment to push her to the floor simultaneously breaking the clasp on her mom's locket. Several mixtures of emotions ran through her, but then rage engrossed her. She punched Phillip in the nose and wrestled him down to the floor and proceeded to punch him several times before his goons pulled her off of him. Soon they got what Philip had and were on the floor groaning. Jordy grabbed her bag and ran through the crowd. She stopped as she noticed Tristan gawking at her. Jordy shook her head and left the school with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, Jordy was still running down the street but her crying had become minimal. She dropped to her knees and clutched her mother's locket.

"Mama, I miss you so much," she said burying her head in her hands. A car pulled up and slowed down. She looked at it and backed away.

"Jordy?" She took a deep breath. Karlos noticed that she was crying and rushed over to her. He pulled her into his arms. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jordy took a deep breath and told him what happened. Karlos grunted and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry." Karlos shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetie. I'm sure the school has noticed you're gone, I bet your Dad is probably worried about you. Why don't you call him?" Jordy nodded. She took a deep breath and pulled out her cell phone.

"Jordy, why are you calling? You should be in school."

"Daddy," she couldn't get the words out before she broke down crying. Slowly she regained her composure and told him the story. Randy grunted on the phone.

"Alright, are you alone?"

"No Daddy, Mr. Franco is here with me."

"Can you put him on the phone please?" Karlos looked curiously at the phone as he took it from Jordy. "Karlos thank you for picking her up. Can you please take her back to the Kents house? She can tell you how to get there."

"Sure, um do you mind if I take her to the gym and let her get some of her frustration out? I think that would help and then I'll take her to the Kents."

"That's fine. Thanks again." Karlos handed the phone back to Jordy. "I love you Kix, call me tonight."

"Alright Daddy, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too." Jordy closed her phone and walked towards Karlos's black Corvette. He handed her a tissue out of the glove box, she smiled and wiped away her tears. She really didn't know what to say. They never really talked about anything other than school or technique. Karlos was sitting staring at her, she looked so much like Emily it was uncanny. He sighed.

"So do you like your dad wrestling?" Jordy looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, a lot actually. I mean when he's not home I can see him on TV and that always makes me happy." Karlos smiled, he was glad that she was happy.

They spent the next few hours talking and trying to get Jordy's anger down. She hit the bag and she jumped rope. Finally when it seemed that she had calmed down enough, Karlos brought her back to the Kents house. She smiled and got out of the car. "Thank you Mr. Karlos." Karlos couldn't help but smile.

"Sure thing Jordy."He reached into his pocket and scribbled his cell number on a business card. "Call me if you ever need anything." Jordy smiled and nodded. He watched her walk up to the house with a smile on his face. She was so perfect. Now, he just has to tell everyone the truth.

Jordy opened the door with her key and took a deep breath. She knew that the Kents would be pissed for her getting into a fight and not calling. "Where have you been!" Jordy sighed as she walked Mr. Kent stalk towards her.

"I was with Mr. Karlos, I'm sorry I didn't call."

"We were worried sick." Jordy looked at the floor, she wasn't in the mood to be harassed. "Why would you do something so stupid? What if Mr. Karlos hadn't picked you up?" Jordy took a deep breath, her anger was growing drastically. "What would your mother say if she heard about this?" That was it.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about my mother! Just leave me alone." Mr. Kent didn't even bother to raise his voice.

"Room, now." Jordy shrugged and walked to her room. At least she was alone now. She sat on her small twin bed and put her face in her hands. The locket was broken. She was deep in thought when her door opened, she glanced up and saw Tristan standing there.

"Hey," he said quietly. Jordy shrugged, he didn't deserve her attention. "I um, I'm sorry about earlier. Philip is a jerk." Jordy scoffed, he wasn't the only jerk. Tristan sat down next to her. "I didn't mean to leave you hanging." Jordy looked him in the eye with venom exuding from her body.

"We promised each other that we would always be there for each other. You broke that promise." Tristan shrugged.

"I didn't have a choice, they're my friends." Jordy rolled her eyes.

"I'm your _best_ friend, or at least I was." Tristan looked back at her.

"Don't put this all on me, you're the one that changed."

"I changed? Dude we never talk. The Tristan I knew wouldn't ever let a bunch of idiots jump me, because he wanted to stay popular."

"Please, if it wasn't for your obsession with mixed martial arts we could all be friends. You used to be normal." That set Jordy off and she tackled him to the floor punching him in the eye. Before she could land another blow she was pulled off of Tristan.

"Jordanna what has gotten into you?" Jordy looked at Mr. Kent with fire, but said nothing. "Tristan what happened?" Tristan shrugged and rubbed his cheek.

"I came to apologize about today and she punched me." Jordy laughed, he was even starting to act like Philip.

"What's so funny?" A rebellious streak over took her.

"That your son is a lying bastard," she said matter of factly. Mr. Kent took a deep breath to suppress his rage.

"You get in that bed and stay there for the rest of the night, do you understand me?" Jordy rolled her eyes and walked toward the bed. Then she was alone. Her emotions were on a rollercoaster and tears were starting to form. As fast as she could she called her dad.

"Daddy, I really don't want to stay here anymore," she said sniffling. Randy closed his eyes and groaned, he hated hearing her cry when he couldn't be there to comfort her.

"Kix, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." Jordy told him the whole story and Randy was a tad irked. He could understand the Kents' side, but they hadn't even heard her out before jumping down her throat. He rubbed his head and took a deep breath. "Alright, Jordy I'm coming to get you in the morning and then we'll go from there. Can you make it through the night?" Jordy took a deep breath.

"Yes sir." Randy was glad that she had become such a strong young lady.

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too Daddy."

"Oh and Kix, you're not weird." Jordy smiled.

"Thanks Dad." She hung up the phone and lay back on her bed. For once she was glad that she was exhausted because she didn't want to deal with these people anymore. She took a deep breath, who knows what tomorrow will bring?

Alright guys, now the road is paved for the REAL twists. As always love reviews and ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Jordy rolled over and groaned, her cheek still hurt from the day before. Slowly she rolled out of bed and went into the shower. She was so happy to let the hot water cascade over her aching joints. Jordy sighed as she realized her neck no long held the necklace, she took a deep breath hoping to suppress her tears. Once again she put on her blue and green tapout shorts with RKO shirt with the sleeves cut off. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to breakfast. Before the fight yesterday it seemed like everything would be ok again. She didn't have her mom, but she did have her dad and the Kents who had stepped up and made her a part of their family. Now it seemed like that was just a cruel joke and she was back to being an outcast with a part time dad. She took her usual seat hoping to not to cause too much of a problem. Randy said he'd be here this morning, but was that before or after school? She sighed, hoping it was before she didn't want to stay where she wasn't wanted. Jordy at her toast and eggs quietly listening intently for the door, she was hoping not to go to school today. No such luck, because before she knew it she was sitting in the back seat of Mrs. Kent's Range Rover on her way. Jordy glanced over at Tristan who was listening intently to his iPod as they rode down the street. She shrugged and did the same.

As they pulled up in front of the school and hopped out, Jordy noticed Philip and his gang waiting just in front of the doors leading toward the school. She sighed. "Philip and his gang look angry why don't you just take off." She glared at Tristan, why'd he care all of a sudden? Jordy shook her head and walked off. Tristan grabbed her arm. "Jordy please," he pleaded. Jordy wrenched her arm loose and walked towards the front of the school. Ortons didn't back down from a challenge. As she got closer she smirked, just like her dad did on TV.

"Come back for more," she said cockily. This time there was no retort other than a fist being driven into her eye. Jordy groaned and returned the favor quickly she had the dominant position and was pounding freely into his face. She wondered where his goons were, but she saw them being pummeled by two kids before being roughly pulled off Philip. She glanced up and noticed it was the security guard and groaned. She was in deep.

They were all sitting outside the principal's office waiting for their parents to get here. Jordy was sure, Randy would freak. She was holding a bag of ice to her eye when someone spoke. "Are you ok?" Jordy smiled, it was Kara from her MMA class.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for helping me." Kara shrugged.

"It was Bren's idea. We saw Philip and his gang of idiots hurt you yesterday so we figured you could use a hand." Bren laughed.

"Yeah right, we were trying to stop them from getting more of what they got yesterday." Jordy laughed.

"Thanks again guys." They talked for a while outside the principal's office and Jordy for the first time in a long time was feeling like she belonged. Jordy jumped when she heard Mr. Karlos roughly enter the office.

"Brendon Franco, what were you thinking?" Jordy looked at Bren sympathetically as she saw the fear cover his face.

"I was helping Jordy, Tio." (Spanish for Uncle) Karlos seemed to soften upon hearing Jordy's name. He took a deep breath.

"Are you guys ok?" They all nodded. "So tell me what happened." They explained the story to him and he seemed truly sympathetic and his anger subsided. After all he _had_ taught them to stick up for the weak. "Alright." Jordy smiled, she was beginning to like him a lot. There was something about him. Her happiness was short lived as she heard Mr. Kent storm into the office. She rolled her eyes, he was so dramatic.

"Jordanna, what has gotten into you?" Jordy rolled her eyes and didn't answer. She was really getting tired of his antics. He groaned. "If I would have known you would be this much trouble I would have never agreed to watch you." That totally put Jordy off, every bit of affection she had for him just died with those words.

"Don't worry, you won't have to watch her for another minute." Jordy smiled broadly, her dad always came through just when she needed him. "Jordy grab your stuff, we're leaving." Jordy looked at Bren and Kara smiling before leaving. They had exchanged cell phone numbers, so she mouthed 'text me'. They both nodded. Karlos signed Kara and Bren out for the day and followed Randy and Jordy to their cars. The kids ran ahead to talk leaving Karlos and Randy at the exit of the school. Randy smiled. He loved Jordy so much.

"Um, I don't mean to overstep my bounds, but what are you going to do about Jordy while you work?" Randy looked at him curiously and then shrugged.

"I really don't know. She's my life, but I have a job to do. I guess I'll have to hire a live in nanny as much as that pains me." He sighed. "I really don't know." Karlos put his hand Randy's shoulder.

"She can stay with me, Kyren, and Shannon." Randy looked at him.

"Um, not to be rude, but I barely know you. I'd have a hard time leaving my kid with someone I barely know, even if you are her martial arts teacher." Karlos sighed.

"I knew, we'd have to talk about this one day," he paused "Randy there's something that I have to tell you."

Cliffhanger! Hehe I know I suck, but not too bad right? Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Randy's eyes narrowed. What was he talking about? Karlos took a deep breath and tried to say this in the best way without totally freaking Randy out. "Um, how much do you know about Emily before Jordy was born?" Randy's was taken aback. He knew Emily?"

"Enough. I know she has a sister who ran away and an adopted brother who left after their parents told him that they wanted him to go to college." Karlos nodded.

"Well see that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I know Emily and I know all about Jordy you see I'm her-"

Hehehe…wouldn't you like to know? BTW I am open to suggestions I'm not totally set on what he is yet. Lemme know. I'll try to update by the end of the week.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay guys, here we go! Be sure to lemme know what you think.

"_We'll see that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I know Emily and I know all about Jordy you see I'm her _father, well biologically." Randy eyes narrowed. He wanted to punch Karlos but he had helped Jordy and seemed nice. Randy crossed his arms and chewed the inside of his jaw.

"Explain." Karlos took a deep breath, he was happy that he wasn't punched yet.

"Well, see I grew up with Emily, Frank, and Sarah. We all lived on the street. I spent a lot of time at her house because my parents were addicts, so they kinda adopted me. Anyway I'll spare you the gruesome details of my childhood." He sighed. "After Frank left, Emily was heartbroken her parents were fighting all the time. Her parents kept saying that she was their last hope and for some strange reason we really bonded during that time, and well on our prom night, we got a little drunk and things happened. We prayed that the condom didn't break, but two months later we found out she was pregnant with Jordy." He paused. "We sat down together to tell her parents and they freaked. Told me I was her downfall and that she would have to take care of the baby on her own. Pretty much they kicked both of us out. We sat down together and decided that we could do it, but we knew we weren't in love. One night, when she was about four months pregnant we went out to a club. Some guy hit on her, but she didn't want to get involved because we were 'seeing' each other. That tore me to pieces because she didn't deserve a dead relationship. So that night I packed my bags and left." Randy groaned, he left her alone and pregnant at eighteen, now he really wanted to hit him, but he wanted to see where this was going. He lifted his head and signaled Karlos to continue. "I know it was a horrible thing to do, but I knew she was strong. I was young a stupid." Randy nodded, that was an understatement. "Anyway, I left town and moved here. I didn't talk to Emily and didn't even know Jordy's name until you guys moved here three years ago. I saw them in the shopping market and was floored. She looked so much like Emily that it was astounding, but she had my tan complexion. Needless to say I was heartbroken, she had grown up without a father." That's where Randy stopped him.

"No she didn't, because I was there. She's _my_ baby." Karlos gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know she's yours and you've done a great job. Dude, I really have to commend you I know it takes a big man to take in someone else's child and raise them." Randy started to tense up, what exactly did that mean? "Randy I um I know I'm not Jordy's father not where it counts anyway, you were there when she needed you after those old boyfriends, you taught her to be strong, you were there when I wasn't. Don't worry I won't take her away or file for custody." Randy took a deep breath and nodded. Thank God.

"What I don't understand is how you know all of this? Did Jordy tell you?" Karlos shook his head.

"After meeting them in the market that one day, I asked Emily for some pictures and just to tell me about her. At first she was skeptical, but once I assured her that I wouldn't file for custody and signed away my parental rights so you could adopt her she agreed. She let me watch her karate tournaments and brought me report cards, but I didn't meet her until you brought her to my gym that day." Randy stood back, his head was starting to hurt. "I love that little girl, she's so special. I know it's not everything, but if you'd let me, I'd like to be a father that I should've been before."

"You can't be her father, because that's my job. I'm her father, I'm Daddy." Karlos reeled back surprised and Randy took a deep breath, his mind was swirling. He couldn't leave her with the Kents anymore and he still had to work. He sighed. "I'm sorry," he paused. "Instead of trying to be her father, why don't you try for an uncle, I guess she could never have too many of those. "He smiled thinking of John, Jeff, Hunter, and Shawn. Karlos smiled and nodded. "But I'll only do this one condition." Karlos's heart leapt bounds he nodded. "We don't tell her who you are, you're still just her instructor except now she lives in your house sometimes. I have tell her in my own time in my own way." Karlos deflated a bit, but then nodded she didn't need to be disrupted.

"No problem." Randy moved closely to Karlos' face.

"You touch my kid and I'll murder you." Karlos wasn't usually intimidated by other men, considering his level of martial arts but the sheer venom in Randy's eyes had him questioning his ability to survive and attack from him.

"Don't worry, I'll treat her just like I do Kyren. Randy I just want to try and get to know her better. She's my daughter." Randy shook his head.

"No, she's _my_ daughter, _you're_ her instructor." Randy sighed, he was getting worked up. "Look, I really appreciate this, I'm just worried about my child I don't want her confused or hurt." Karlos smiled, his love for her was genuine.

"Don't worry man, I understand you totally." Randy nodded. They shook hands and walked towards their cars. Randy waved Jordy toward the Hummer. She waved to Bren and Kara and hopped into the truck. Randy was still virtually silent as he drove down the road.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for fighting I shouldn't have done that." Randy looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad. I trust you to know when to fight and when not to." Jordy smiled and turned to stare out the window. She rubbed the spot where her locket used to be and sighed. Randy reached over and grabbed her hand. "We'll get it fixed, don't worry baby." Jordy smiled at him and nodded. Randy looked at her and couldn't help but to admire her beauty. He loved her with everything that he could fathom. Never once in his life did he think he could love like this, but he could and it scared him. What if he was doing the wrong thing? He sighed Jordy was beginning to fidget, something she only did when things were bothering her. "Kix, what's wrong?" She slowly turned her head towards him.

"Daddy, I um." She paused. "Please don't make me stay with the Kents, they don't want me around anymore." Randy sighed, he knew allowing them to get close to her was a bad idea.

"Kix, don't worry about that. We'll go get your things tonight, I've got it all planned out." She nodded and raised her eyebrows. "I was talking to Mr. Karlos and he's agreed to let you stay with them if that's ok with you." Jordy smiled, she did like him but she didn't know him that well, but if her dad agreed to it then it must be okay.

"Alright." Randy smiled at her, he just hoped that he wasn't making the wrong decision.

XXXXXXXXXX

After they dropped off Emily's locket at the jeweler's Randy and Jordy headed over to the Kents to get Jordy's stuff. The trip was pretty uneventful the tension was clearly in the air but it had to be done. All seasons come to an end. Before leaving Jordy threw Tristan one final glance and walked back out the door. Randy grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"You did really well." Jordy smiled, he always knew what to say. She didn't have much to carry back to their house. As they entered the house, they both grew solemn. It still had Emily's presence and touch. Jordy throat was caught with a muffled sound of despair. Randy decided to do something that he hadn't done in a long time. He grabbed Jordy into his arms and stroked her hair soothingly. Usually these days she would complain about him babying her, but right now they both sensed that it was something they both needed. It was around nine o'clock and Randy carried Jordy up to her room. Which was now covered in MMA postures with an upright punching bag in the corner. After entering the room they stayed hugging for long while then Randy set her on her feet and kissed her forehead. "Time for bed Kix." Jordy groaned.

"Daddy, I'm eleven almost twelve years old and I still have a nine thirty bed time. Can you please just make it ten thirty please?"

"No."

"How about ten? See it's only half an hour later." Randy smiled at her she was just like Emily. He shook his head.

"Unh uh. It's already hard enough to get you up in the mornings when you go to bed at nine thirty." Jordy pouted while Randy laughed.

"What if I promise to get up without a fight? Please Daddy Please?" She started doing that puppy dog face and rubbed her head against his large hand. Usually that turned Randy into putty, but in the last two years he had learned to stand firm.

"No, now go get ready for bed, I'll come back later to say good night." Jordy frowned and walked into the bathroom defeated. Randy shook his head laughing, she was so headstrong it wasn't even funny. As he walked into his room he couldn't help but notice that Emily wasn't in it. Even after two years the pain was still fresh within his heart and the ache was unbearable. "I miss you Babe," he said as he kissed her picture. He looked up to see Jordy standing in the doorway ready for bed. "Ready for bed?" She nodded and walked across the room. He placed her on his lap as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I miss her." Randy stroked her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss her too."

"Dad, do you think that she is happy with how I am?" Randy turned her to face him.

"What do you mean?" Jordy shrugged.

"I'm a big tomboy without a boyfriend. I don't have a lot of friends and I have a bad temper. Mama always wanted me to be popular and even tempered. I think I'm a disappointment to her." Randy shook his head violently.

"Jordanna, you're not a disappointment to your mother. You know that." Jordy sighed indignantly. "Really listen to me. How could your mother be disappointed in you if you're just like she was?" Jordy raised her eyebrows. "Look at how you dress, how you talk, the way to fight for everything you believe in, and how you never back down. I hate to break it to you Kix, but you're Emily Jr." Jordy smiled at Randy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Daddy." Randy smiled and pulled her closer.

"You're welcome, Baby."

"Oh and by the way, you're never dating." Jordy laughed.

"Funny Dad."

"No I'm serious." Jordy shook her head and laughed. She really needed that. She put her legs sideways across his lap and rested her small frame against his chest. She loved feeling safe and secure in his arms. They sat there like that until Jordy fell asleep on his lap. He carried her off to her room and closed the door. He sighed, God he hoped he was doing the right thing.

Alright, so review plzz!


End file.
